ugwlfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben
"I don't like this one bit. Not one bit." Ben never put a smile on the UGWL fans when he showed up inside the ring, and even with his death defying ladder move, he couldn't win over the fans. Biography Previously on the Walking Dead. Ben, escaping from walkers in the forest with his friend and teacher, David Parker and Travis, had to find help when David got his leg stuck inside a bear trap. Screaming for help, Ben and Travis would then run around trying to find someone that would save David from that trap. While, Travis ended up enlisting the help of people such as Clementine and Lee Everett, Ben would never return with anyone to help him. The events of the Walking Dead are changed as Ben would never show up and things work out much better for the group of survivors as they make their way to Vernon and the Waterfront. During the time where Ben was looking around for someone to help, he himself fell into a bear trap, and got himself stuck. Noticing the walkers heading towards him, he would scream for Travis to come save him, only to realize he was too far away for him to even hear his pleas for help. Accepting his fate, he stopped yelling for anyone to help him, and accepted his death. Ben sat quiet while the walkers moved in, until a portal opened up to the right of him. Out of the portal came the GM, SkyRocket, and he saved Ben from the bear trap. Realizing that Ben might be useful in his wrestling promotion that he wanted to start soon, he talked to Ben and offered to take him away from this walker infested world and instead wrestle for him. Ben quickly agreed, and took the portal to Sigil. In UGWL Ben using his low amounts of skill and absolutely no charisma failed to win over the UGWL universe, as they all wanted to see him gone. Using the signature No Time Left move off the top of the ladder, he ended up breaking both of his legs, and had to in for surgery immediately after the match was finished. I never got to see my family...(The SVR07 era) Ben's only match in the UGWL was in S1E1, where he faced off against Eric Sparrow in a TLC match. Ben however made one simple mistake in this match, and that was going for the No Time Left signature maneuver when Eric Sparrow was outside the ring. He thought this would finally win him over with the fans, doing a death defying stunt and risking it all just for the fans. But...Ben ended up missing and broke both of his legs when Eric Sparrow simply walked back into the ring. Now with both of legs broken, Ben had to finish the match against Eric, and as you expect with someone with broken legs, he ended up losing the match. Ben would take some time off to heal after that move, and wouldn't show up until S2E1 of UGWL. He would make his way to the ring, only to be killed by Chris Benoit, who jumped off the titantron and broke all the bones in his body. Ben, who died instantly, made sure he would get his revenge on Chris before he ended up leaving the UGWL however, and worked together with a second UGWL wrestler to get his revenge.... Stats We're not counting Royal Rumble matches due to unrecorded data. __NOINDEX__ Category:Wrestler Category:Dead